


Estel y la Estrella de la Tarde

by ilma_hale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, Spanish, The Lord of the Eings Alternative World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Esta es una adaptación, la historia NO me pertenece, sólo la adapté al Malec.Espero les guste :3Para aquellos fans de  LOTR y SH.





	Estel y la Estrella de la Tarde

Andrew  era el abuelo de el Rey. Su hijo Robert pidió por esposa a Maryse la Bella, hija de Dírhael, que era a su vez descendiente de Aranarth.  A esa unión se oponía Dírhael: porque Maryse era joven y no había alcanzado aún la edad en la que las mujeres de los Dúnedain solían desposarse.

"Además" decía, "Robert es un hombre severo y en la fuerza de la edad, y llegará a capitán antes de lo que se espera; sin embargo, me dice el corazón que tendrá una vida breve".

"Pero Ivorwen, su esposa, que también era vidente, respondió: "¡Mayor razón entonces para darse prisa! Los días se oscurecen antes de la tempestad, y se avecinan grandes acontecimientos. Si estos dos se desposan ahora, aún pueden nacer esperanzas para nuestro pueblo; pero si la boda se posterga, la esperanza se desvanecerá para siempre hasta el din de esta Edad."

Y aconteció que cuando hacía apenas un año que Robert y Maryse se habían casado, Andrew fué tomado prisionero por los Trolls de las Montañas en los Páramos Fríos al norte de Rivendel, y asesinado; y Robert se convirtió en el Capitán de los Dúnedain. Al año siguiente Maryse le dió un hijo, y lo llamaron Alexander. Pero Alexander tenía apenas dos años cuando Robert partió a combatir contra los orcos, con los hijos de Elrond, y pereció con un ojo atravesado por una flecha orca; y así tuvo en verdad una vida breve para alguien de su raza, pues apenas contaba con sesenta años cuando cayó.

Alexander, que era ahora el heredero de Isildur, fué llevado entonces a vivir con su madre en la casa de Elrond, y Elrond hizo las veces de padre para él, y llegó a amarlo como a un hijo. Pero lo llamaban Estel, que quiere decir "Esperanza", y su nombre verdadero y linaje fueron mantenidos en secreto por orden de Elrond, porque los Sabios sabían entonces que el Enemigo trataba de descubrir al heredero de Isildur, si quedaba alguno sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero cuando Estel tenía apenas veinte años de edad, aconteció que retornó a Rivendel después de llevar a cabo grandes hazañas en compañía de los hijos de Elrond; y Elrond lo miró y se sintió feliz, porque vió que era noble y hermoso, y había alcanzado a una edad temprana la madurez, si bien llegaría a ser más grande aún, de cuerpo y espíritu. Aquel día pues, Elrond lo llamó por su nombre, y le dijo quién era y de quién era hijo; y le entregó los bienes hereditarios.

"He aquí el Anillo de Barahir" dijo "símbolo de nuestro remoto parentesco; y he aquí también los fragmentos de Narsil. Con ellos, aún podrás cumplir grandes hazañas; pues preveo que tendrás una vida más larga que la común entre los hombres, a menos que sucumbas víctima del Mal, o que llegues a fracasar en la prueba. Pero la prueba será dura y larga. El Cetro de Annúminas lo retengo, pues aún tienes que ganarlo."

Al día siguiente, a la hora del crepúsculo, Alexander paseaba solitario por los bosques con el corazón alegre; y cantaba, porque tenía muchas esperanzas, y porque el mundo era bello. Y de pronto, mientras aún cantaba vió a un joven que caminaba por un prado entre los troncos blancos de los abedules; y se detuvo maravillado, creyendo haberse extraviando en un sueño, o que le había sido concedido el don de los músicos élficos, que hacen aparecer ante los ojos a quienes escuchan las cosas que cantan.

Porque Alexander, iba cantando un fragmento del Lay de Lúthien, el narra el encuentro entre Lúthien y Beren en la Floresta de Neldoreth. Y he aquí que Luthién en versión masculina, caminaba ante sus propios ojos en Rivendel, envuelto en un manto de plata y azur, hermoso como el crepúsculo en el Hogar de los Elfos; los cabellos oscuros, no muy largos, le flotaban movidos por una brisa súbita, y una diadema de gemas que parecían estrellas la ceñía la frente.

Por un momento Alexander lo contempló en silencio, pero temiendo que se desvaneciera para siempre, lo llamó gritando: "Tinúviel, Tinúviel!", tal como Beren en los Días Antiguos.

El joven entonces se volvió, y sonrió, y dijo: "¿Quién eres? ¿Y Porqué me llamas con ese nombre?"

Y él respondió: Porqué creí que eras en verdad Lúthien Tinúviel, pero cómo hombre, cuyo Lay venía cantando, pero si no eres ella, caminas como ella.

"Muchos lo han dicho", respondió él en tono grave "Sin embargo no me llamo como ella, obviamente tampoco soy ella, aunque acaso nuestros destinos sean semejantes. ¿Pero tú, quién eres?

"Estel me llamaban",respondió él, "pero soy Alexander, hijo de Robert, heredero de Isildur, Señor de los Dúnedain. Sin embargo, mientras lo decía, sentía que ese alto linaje, que tanto le había tanto le había recocijado el corazón, poco valor tenía ahora, y no era nada comparado con la dignidad y la belleza del joven.

Pero él rompió a reír alegremente, y dijo: "Entonces somos parientes lejanos. Porque soy Magnus, hijo de Elrond, y también me llamo Undómiel."

"Suele ocurrir" dijo Alexander, "que en tiempos de peligro los hombres oculten el tesoro más preciado. Pero Elrond y tus hermanos me asombran; porque aunque he vivido en esta casa desde mi niñez, nunca había oído hablar de ti. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos encontrado antes? ¡Tu padre no te habrá guardado bajo llave junto con sus tesoros!"

"No" dijo él, y alzó los ojos hacia las montañas que se erguían al este. "He vivido largo tiempo en la tierra de mi madre, en la lejana Lothlórien. Y he venido hace poco, a visitar nuevamente a mi padre. Hacía muchos años que no paseaba por Imladris."

Alexander se sorprendió, porque no parecía tener más edad que él, que sólo había vivido una veintena de años en la Tierra Media. Pero Magnus lo miró a los ojos y dijo: "¡No te asombres! Los hijos de Elrond tenems la vida de los Eldar."

Alexander se turbó, porque vió en los ojos de Magnus la luz élfica y la sabiduría de años incontables; pero desde aquel momento amó a Magnus Undómiel hija de Elrond.

En los días que siguieron, Alexander se volvió silencioso, y su madre adivinó que algo extraño le había ocurrido; y por fin cedió a las preguntas de ella, y le contó el encuntro entre los árboles en el crepúsculo.

"Hijo mío" dijo Maryse, "tu ambición es alta, hasta para el descendiente de numerosos Reyes. Porque este joven es el mas noble y el más hemoso que hoy pisa la tierra. Y no es propio de un mortal unirse en matrimonio a la raza de los elfos."

"Sin embargo, también nosotros pertenecemos en parte a esa raza." replicó Alexander, "si es cierto lo que he aprendido en la historia de mis antepasados."

"Es verdad" dijo Gilraen, "pero eso fué hace largo tiempo, y en otra edad de este mundo, antes que nuestra raza declinara. Por esto temo: porque sin la voluntad del Señor Elrond los herederos de Isildur no tardarán en extinguirse. Pero no creo que en este asunto puedas contar con la benevolencia de Elrond."

"Amargos serán entonces mis días" dijo Alexander, "y a solas caminaré por las tierras salvajes".

"Tal será en verdad tu destino." dijo Maryse; y si bien tenía en cierta medida el don de adivinación propio de su gente, nada más digo acerca del futuro, ni habló con nadie de lo que su hijo le había confiado.

"Pero Elrond veía muchas cosas y leía en muchos corazones. Un día pues, antes de fin de año, llamó a Alexander a su cámara y le dijo: "¡Alexander, hijo de Robert, Señor de los Dúnedain, escúchame!

Un gran destino te espera, sea el de elevarte más alto que todos tus antepasados desde los días de Elendil, o caer en la oscuridad con todos los sobrevivientes de tu estirpe. Pasarás por largos años de prueba. No tomarás esposo o esposa, ni te ligarás a hombre o mujer alguna con promesa de matrimonio, hasta que llegue tu hora, y hayas demostrado ser digno."

Entonces Alexander se turbó y dijo: "¿Acaso mi madre os ha hablado?"

"No por cierto" dijo Elrond. "Tus propios ojos te han traicionado. Pero no hablo solamente de mi hijo. Por ahora no te comprometerás con la hija o el hijo de ningún otro. Pero cuanto a Magnus, el Bello, Señor de Imladris y de Lorien, Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo, es de un linaje más alto que el tuyo, y ya ha vivido en el mundo tanto tiemo que para él no eres más que un retoño de año, frente a un joven abedúl de numerosos estíos. Está muy por encima de ti. Y así, creo que ha de parecerle a él. Pero aún cuando no fuera así y el corazón de él se inclinara hacia ti, de todas maneas me entristecería a causa el destino que pesa sobre nosotros."

"¿Que destino es ése?"

"Mientras yo habite aquí, él vivirá con la juventud de los Eldar" respondió Elrond, "pero cuando me llegue la hora de partir, él me acompañará, si tal es su elección."

"Veo" dijo Alexander, "que he puesto los ojos en un tesoro menos precioso que el de Thingol, que en un tiempo deseó Beren. Este es mi destino." Pero de pronto despertó en él, el don de adivinación de los de su estirpe, y dijo: "¡Pero ved, Señor Elrond! Los años de vuestra morada en el mundo están concluyendo y a vuestros hijos pronto les tocará elegir entre separase de vos y abandonar la Tierra Media."

"Es verdad", dijo Elrond. "Pronto según nuestras cuentas, aunque aún habrán de transcurrir muchos años de los hombres. Más no habrá para Magnus, mi bienamado, otra elección posible, a menos que tú, Alexander, hijo de Robert, te interpongas entre nosotros y obligues a uno de los dos, a ti o a mí, a una separación amarga más allá del fin del mundo. Tú no sabes aún lo que deseas de mí." Suspiró, y luego de un silencio, miró al joven con ojos graves y añadió: "Los años traerán lo que habrán de traerán lo que habrán de traer. No volveremos a hablar de esto hasta que haya transcurrido muchos. Los días se ensombrecen y muchos males se avecinan.

Entonces Alexander se despidió afectuosamente de Elrond; y al día siguiente dijo adiós a su madre, y a toda la casa de Elrond, y a Magnus, y partió a las tierras salvajes. Durante casi treinta años se consagró a la causa contra Sauron; y se convirtió en amigo de Gandalf el Sabio, y aprendió de él mucha sabiduría. Hizo con él numerosos viajes peligrosos, pero con el correr de los años a menudo partía solo.

 

Las empresas que cometía eran largas y duras, y adquirió un aspecto un tanto hosco y severo, salvo las raras veces que sonreía; y aún así los hombres lo consideraban digno de honores, como un rey en el exilio, cuando no ocultaba su verdadero semblante. Porque viajaba adoptando las apariencias más diversas, y conquistó gloria y fama con nombres diferentes. Cabalgó con el ejército de los Rohirim y combatió en mar y tierra por el Señor de Góndor, y entonces, a la hora de la victoria, se alejó de los Hombres de Góndor; y partió solo al este, y llegó a lo más profundo de las tierras del sur, explorando los corazones de los hombres tanto malos como buenos, y desenmascarando las confabulaciones y estratagemas de los siervos de Sauron.

Así se convirtió en el más intrépido de los hombres vivientes, hábil en las artes versado en las tradiciones, de ellos y más que todos ellos; porque tenía una sabiduría élfica, y en los ojos llevaba una luz que cuando se encendía pocos eran capaces de soportar. El rostro era triste y severo a causa del destino que pesaba sobre él, pero siempre consevaba viva una esperanza en el fondo del corazón, del que la alegría brotaba a veces con un manantial de una roca.

Y aconteció que cuando Aragorn tenía cuarenta y nueve años de edad, retornó de los peligros en los oscuros confines de Mordor, donde Sauron moraba otra vez consagrado al mal. Estaba muy fatigado y anhelaba volver; y en camino llegó a las fronteras de Lorien, y fué admitido por la Dama Galadriel en la tierra escondida.

Él lo ignoraba, pero también Magnus Undómiel se encontraba allí, pasando otra vez una temporada con los parientes de su madre. Había cambiado muy poco, porque los años no lo habían tocado; pero tenía el semblante más grave, y rara vez se le oía reir. Pero Alexander había alcanzado la plena madurez de cuerpo y de mente, y Galadriel le rogó que se despojara de la raídas ropas de caminante, y lo vistió de plata y blanco con un manto gris élfico, y una gema brillante en la frente.

Entonces, superior a los hombres de todas las especies, parecía más semajante a un Señor de los Elfos de las Islas del Oeste. Y así fué como lo volvió a ver por primera vez Magnus después de la larga separación; y mientras avanzaba hacia él bajolos árboles de Caras Galadon cargados de flores de oro, Magnus hizo su elección y su destino quedó sellado.

Entonces, durante toda la estación pasearon juntos por los claros de Lothlorién, hasta que llegó para él la hora de volver a partir. Y en la Noche de Pleno Verano, Alexander, hijo de Robert, y Magnus, hijo de Elrond fueron a la hermosa colina de Cerin Amroth; en el corazón del país, y caminaron descalzos sobre la hierba inmortal entre las elanor y las niphredil que florecían en torno. Y desde allí, desde lo alto de la colina miraron al este hacia la Sombra y al oeste hacia el Crepúsculo; y se curaron eterna fidelidad y fueron felices.

Y Magnus dijo: "Oscura es la Sombra y sin embargo mi corazón se regocija; porque tú Estel, estarás entre los grandes cuyo valor habrá de destruirla."

Pero Alexander respondió: "¡Ay!, no puedo preverlo, y cómo eso podría ocurrir es un misterio para mí. Pero con tu esperanza, esperaré. Y rechazo la Sombra para siempre. Pero tampoco, es para mí el Crepúsculo; porque soy mortal, y si tú, Estrella de la Tarde te unes a mí, también tendrás que renunciar al Crepúsculo. Aunque aquella es la tiera de mi gente y la morada seculas de todos los de mi raza." Magnus amaba entrañablemente a su padre.

Cuando Elrond se enteró de la elección de su hijo, guardó silencio, aunque tenía una congoja en el corazón, y el destino largamente temido no era fácil de soportar. Pero cuando Alexander retornó a Rivendel lo llamó a su lado, y le dijo: "Hijo mío, vendrán años en los que toda esperanza se desvanecerá, y más allá nada es claro para mí. Y ahora una sombra ha asomado entre nosotros. Quizás así está escrito, pero merced a mi pérdida pueda ser restaurado el reino de los hombres. Por lo tanto, aunque te amo, te digo a a ti: Magnus Undómiel no desmedrará la gracia de su vida por una causa menor. No será el esposo de ningún hombre, a menos que éste sea al mismo tiempo el Rey de Góndor y de Arnor. A mí, aun la victoria podrá traerme más que tristeza y separación...pero para ti, será una esperanza de felicidad por algún tiempo. ¡Ay, hijo mío! Temo que a Magnus el Destino de los Hombres pueda parecerle duro, al final."

Así quedaron las cosas entre Elrond y Alexander, y no volvieron a hablar del tema; pero Alexander partió una vez más a afrontar el peligro y la fátiga. Y mientras el mundo se ensombrecía, y el miedo se cernía sobre la Tierra Media, a medida que el poder de Sauron se acrecentaba, y que Baraddür se erguía, más alta cada día y más poderosa, Magnus permaneció en Rivendel y en ausencia de Alexander velana por él desde lejos con el pensamiento; y en la larga pero esperanzada espera hizo para él un estandarte, un estandarte real, que nadie podría desplegar sino aquel que reivindicase el señorío de los Númeróreanos y la corona de Elendil.

Al cabo de algunos años, Maryse se despidió de Elrond y volvió a Eriador, con su propia gente; y allí vivía sola; y a su hijo, que pasaba largos años en países lejanos, rara vez lo veía. Pero una vez, cuando Alexander regreso al norte y fué a verla, ella le dijo antes de despedirlo: "Esta es nuestra última separación, Estel, hijo mío. Como a uno de los hombres comunes, también a mí me han envejecidolas preocupaciones; y ahora que la veo acercarse, sé que no podré soportar la oscuridad de nuestro tiempo que se agolpa en la Tierra Media. Pronto habré de partir."

Alexander trató de reconfortarla, diciendo: "Todavía puede haber una luz más allá de las tinieblas; y si la hay, quisiera que la vieras y fueras feliz."

Pero ella le respondió con este linnod: "Onen !Estel Edain, üchehin estel anim" y Aragorn partió con el corazón oprimido. Maryse murió antes de la primavera siguiente.

Así fueron llegando los Años de la Guerra del Anillo, cuyos hechos se narran en otra parte: de cómo fueron revelados los medios imprevisibles para derrotar a Sauron, y de cómo se cumplió una esperanza más allá de toda esperanza. Y aconteció que en la hora de la derrota Alexander llegó desde el mar y desplegó el estandarte de Magnus en la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor, y ese día fué por primera vez aclamado como Rey. Y por fin, cuando todo hubo terminado, entro en posesión de la herencia de los antepasados y recibió la corona de Gondor y el cetro de Arnor; y el Día del Solsticio de Verano del año de la Caída de Sauron tomó la mano de Magnus Undómiel y fueron desposados en la Ciudad de Reyes.  

La Tercera Edad terminó así con victoria y esperanza; pero uno de los más tristes en medio de todos los dolores de aquella Edad fue la separación de Elrond y Magnus, porque era el Mar el que los esperaba, y un destina más allá del fin del mundo. Cuando el Gran Anillo fué destruido, y los Tres quedaron despojados de todo poder, Elrond, cansado al fin, abandonó la Tierra Media para nunca más regresar. Pero Magnus había elegido ser un hombre mortal, y su destino no quiso sin embargo que muriese antes de haber perdido todo lo que había ganado.

Como Rey de los Elfos de los Hombres, vivió con Alexander durante ciento veinte años de gloria y de ventura; pero al fin Alexander sintió que se acercaba a la vejez, y supo que los días de aquella larga vida estaban terminando. Entonces le dijo a Magnus: "Al fin, Estrella de la Tarde, el más hermoso de este mundo y el más amado, mi mundo empieza a desvanecerse. Y bien: hemos recogido y hemos gastado y ahora se aproxima el momento de pagar."

Magnus sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba hacer, pues lo había presentido hacia largo tiempo; y a pesarde todo, el dolor la abrumó: Dí Esperanza a los Dúnedain y no he conservado nunguna para mí.

"¿Querrías, entonces, mi Señor, abandonar antes de tiempo a los tuyos que viven de tu palabra?" dijo.

"No antes de mi tiempo", respondió él. "Si no parto ahora, pronto tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza. Y Maxwell nuestro hijo es un hombre ya maduro."

Entonces, fué a la Casa de los Reyes en la Calle del Silencio, y se tendió en el largo lecho que le habían preparado. Allí le dijo adiós a Maxwell y le puso en las manos la corona alada de Góndor y el cetro de Arnor; y entonces todos se retiraron excepto Magnus, y allí se quedó junto al lecho de Alexander. Y no obstante la gran sabiduría de su linaje, no pudo dejar de suplicarle que se quedara todavía por algún tiempo. Aún no estaba cansada de los días, y ahora sentía el sabor amargo de la mortalidad que ella misma había elegido.

"Magnus" dijo Alexander, "dura es la hora sin duda, pero ya estaba señalada el día en que nos encontramos bajo los abedules blancos en el jardín de Elrond, donde ya nadie pasea. Y en la Colina de Cerin Amroth donde tú y yo rechazamos la Sombra y renunciamos al Crepúsculo, aceptamos este destino. Reflexiona un momento mi bienamado y pregúnte si en verdad preferirías que esperara a la muerte, y verme caer del trono achacoso y decrépito. Oh amor mío, soy el último de los Númenóreanos y el último Rey de los Días Antiguos; y a mí me ha sido concedida no sólo una vida tres veces más larga que la de los hombres de la Tierra Media, sino también la gracia de abandonarla voluntariamente, y restituir el don. Ahora por lo tanto, me voy a dormir.

No diré palabras de consuelo, porque para semejante dolor no hay consuelo dentro de los confines de este mundo; a ti te toca la última elección: arrepentirte y partir hacia los Puertos llevándote contigo hacia el oeste el recuerdo de los días que hemos vivido juntos, un recuerdo que allí será siempre verde, pero sólo un recuerdo; o de lo contrario esperar el Destino de los Hombres."

"No, amado señor" dijo él, "esa elección ya no existe desde hace largo tiempo. No hay más navíos que puedan conducirme hasta allí, y tendré en verdad que esperar el destino de los Hombres, lo quiera o no lo quiera. Pero una cosa he de decirte, Rey de los Númenóreanos: hasta ahora no había comprendido la historia de tu pueblo y la de su caída. Me burlaba de ellos, considerándolos tontos y malvados, más ahora los compadezco al fin. Porque si en verdad éste es, cómo dicen los Eldar, el don que el Uno concede alos hombres, es en verdad un don amargo.

"Así parece" dijo él. "Pero no nos dejemos abatir en la prueba final, nosotros que otra vez renunciamos a la Sombra y al Anillo. Con tristeza hemos de separarnos, mas no con desesperación.

¡Mira! No estamos sujetos para siempre a los confines del mundo, y del otro lado hay algo más que recuerdos. ¡Adiós!"

"¡Estel!, ¡Estel!- exclamó Magnus, y mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, Alexander se quedó dormido. Y de pronto, se reveló en él una gran belleza, más de la que ya poseía, una belleza que todos los que más tarde fueron a verlo de la madurez, y la sabiduría y la majestad de la vejez. Y allí yació largo tiempo, una imagen del esplendor de los Reyes de Hombres en la gloria radiante anterior al desgarramiento del mundo.

Pero Magnus salió de la Casa y la luz se le había extinguido en los ojos, y a los suyos les pareció que se había vuelto fría y gris como un anochecer de invierno que llega sin una estrella. Entonces dijo a Maxwell, y a sus hijas, y a todos aquellos a quienes había amado; y abandonó la Ciudad de Minas Tirith y se encaminó al país de Lorien, y allí vivió sola bajo los árboles que amarilleaban hasta que llegó el invierno. Galadriel había desaparecido y también Celeborn había partido, y el país estaba silencioso.

Y allí por fin, cuando caían los hojas de mallornpero no había llegado aún la primavera, se acostó a descansar a lo alto del Cerin Amroth; y allí estará la tumba verde, hasta que el mundo cambie, y los días de la vida de Magnus se hayan borrado para siempre de la memoria de los hombres que vendrán luego, y la _elanor_ y la _niphredil_ no florezcan más que al este del Mar.

Aquí termina esta historia, tal como ha llegado a nosotros desde el sur; y después de la desaparición de Estrella de la Tarde nada más se dice en este libro acerca de los días antiguos.


End file.
